


Fault

by EbbaTriesToWrite



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Misunderstandings, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite
Summary: “Tell me it isn’t true.” Hanbin startled out of his thoughts and frowned when he realised he hadn’t noticed the guys getting so close.“What?” he cringed at the way his voice cracked.“Tell me you didn’t sleep with Sooyoung.” Jiwon said, begging him to deny it and Hanbin felt the blood in his veins run cold.“I-” his throat was closing up at the harsh stares they were sending him“Did you or did you not do it?” Jiwon asked and with each second that Hanbin hesitated his expression changed more and more from pleading and into hurt.“I did.” Hanbin couldn’t say anything but the truth, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”“Didn’t mean to.” Jiwon repeated, voice barely above a whisper.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Fault

It started in history class. Or rather, it started when Mr. Lee paired Jiwon up with Hanbin for a project. Over the weeks that they worked together the rude remarks turned into playful teasing and by the time the project was over Hanbin had been befriended by the others and a couple months later, Jiwon had shyly kissed him. 

They had been in Jiwon’s room and his father was just downstairs, but they had somehow ended up impossibly close and when they turned to face each other they both flushed a delightful pink and Jiwon took a leap of faith and leaned in. Hanbin hadn’t leaned away and Jiwon will always remember the soft little gasp he’d let out at the quick, light brush of their lips. 

Things progressed slowly after that but it was the exact pace they both needed and it took them nearly a year to actually tell the guys they were together, even though they had all already figured it out. There wasn’t even a second in which they were ashamed of their relationship even though they kept it hidden from the rest of the school and their parents, they just figured it would be easier that way. Hanbin still hung out with his friends from before he got to know the rest of them and it was no secret how mean the popular kids could be or how much they loved to spread rumours. 

Jiwon and Hanbin were content with having their relationship only in private and around the guys they knew they could trust no matter what. It was simple even though Jiwon sometimes felt a spike of jealousy when Hanbin would choose not to sit with them at lunch in favor of having one of the football players’ arms slung over his shoulders as he laughed along with whatever those people were saying. He knew the others were jealous of it too but it wasn’t for the same reasons.

Chanwoo and Yunhyeong had wanted to be friends with those kids back in middle school because they thought they were cool but it became apparent rather quickly they were too ‘weird’ to fit in with them. They’d gotten over it ages ago but Jiwon could still see the way those two looked embarrassed whenever Hanbin brought up hanging out with them. Jinhwan didn’t particularly care to know Hanbin’s friends but he wanted to go to their parties just like Junhoe and Donghyuk did but the eldest was still pretty content with their own drunk hangouts.

They tried not to let it show though, because they knew how much Hanbin was suffering just by hanging around them. Those kids constantly gave him shit for it but Hanbin stuck it out and eventually they toned it down because he didn’t give him the reaction they wanted. Jiwon loved that about him too, because he knew Hanbin didn’t exactly have a choice of being friends with them and he somehow managed to keep his cool at the offhand comments they threw.

Jiwon refused to be part of what made Hanbin’s life difficult - god knew he had enough of that from his parents - so he just smiled in reassurance when Hanbin hesitantly told him he couldn’t come over on Friday like planned. His father had a gala he needed Hanbin to come along to and Jiwon knew that when the kids were forced to return home at 10 PM because of curfew they wouldn’t actually go home. He also knew Hanbin couldn’t say no to the parties that took place while the rich kids’ parents were off getting drunk and pampered in their luxurious hotel suites. 

He knew a lot about those kids, partly from his own observations and partly from Hanbin’s casual comments about them. And the most important thing he knew about them was to not believe everything they said. 

Yet when he came to school on Monday, not having heard a single word from Hanbin over the weekend, he couldn’t help but eavesdrop as Dahae and Yunso walked past him, giggling. He steeled himself from rushing over to them to ask them what the hell they were saying and took a calming breath, forcing a smile on his face as he saw Yunhyeong and Jinhwan walk out of the school building to meet up with him.

The grim looks on their faces made his smile slip off his face though and he couldn’t help the way his gaze flicked over to where Dahae and Yunso were now stood with the other rich kids.

* * *

Hanbin felt out of place. Out of depth. He couldn’t put into words what was wrong with him but he felt hot and clammy and his hands wouldn’t stop shaking as he looked between the guys and Sooyoung and her girls. He didn’t want to go near her but the idea of going up to the guys on the school grounds, up to Jiwon, after what he’d done was making his heartbeat speed up in panic. 

He felt sick even thinking about it but he knew he needed to tell Jiwon. His boyfriend deserved the truth, even if it might lead to him not being his boyfriend anymore. No. That wasn’t right, there was no ‘might’, it would definitely lead to that and he could already feel tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. 

He considered rushing home before anyone noticed him being here but his father would kill him if he screwed up his perfect attendance over something so ridiculous - from his point of view at least. But it wasn’t ridiculous to Hanbin, he had screwed something much more important up and now Jiwon was coming over and even though he didn’t exactly look mad, the others did and it terrified him.

The others had known each other longer than him and there was no doubt in his mind they’d take Jiwon’s side on this, not that he thought he deserved anyone on his side. He had already known the rumors would spread quickly when he was stumbling his way home early Saturday morning but he had hoped he’d at least get the chance to tell them himself. But of course he wouldn’t get even that small mercy.

“Tell me it isn’t true.” Hanbin startled out of his thoughts and frowned when he realised he hadn’t noticed the guys getting so close.

“What?” he cringed at the way his voice cracked.

“Tell me you didn’t sleep with Sooyoung.” Jiwon said, begging him to deny it and Hanbin felt the blood in his veins run cold.

“I-” his throat was closing up at the harsh stares they were sending him

“Did you or did you not do it?” Jiwon asked and with each second that Hanbin hesitated his expression changed more and more from pleading and into hurt. 

“I did.” Hanbin couldn’t say anything but the truth, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“Didn’t mean to.” Jiwon repeated, voice barely above a whisper.

“I didn’t, I swear! I was just drunk and-”

“And that excuses it?” Yunhyeong snapped, “Being drunk doesn’t make you fucking cheat! You did that yourself.”

“How could you?” there were tears in Jiwon’s eyes and Hanbin wanted to hug him so bad but he didn’t deserve to hold him after what he’d done.

“I really didn’t mean to, I am so so sorry. Please, Jiwon, you have to believe me.” he begged, hand reaching out to grip his wrist as if it would somehow stop him from losing him.

“He doesn’t have to do anything.” Jinhwan hissed and pulled Jiwon back, disconnecting his hold and as he lead Jiwon away with the others he realised that he wasn’t just losing Jiwon, he was losing them all.

* * *

No one knew what to say. Jiwon didn’t blame them, he wasn’t even sure what he wanted them to say. Was there even anything to say?

Hanbin had cheated on him. Jiwon didn’t want to believe it but it was true. It was something he’d thought Hanbin would never do. Hurt him like this. Especially not when this was the exact thing that had ruined his parents marriage. Especially not when he’d cried in the younger’s arms about the fact as they both condemned his mother for her infidelity. 

_“It’s one of the worst things a person can do to another.”_

Hanbin had said that.

And then he’d went and done it.

It hurt. A lot. He wasn’t sure when the first tear fell but Yunhyeong was quick to pull him into the bathrooms so he wouldn’t have to break down in front of everyone. The guys must have realised he wouldn’t want to be crowded because only Jinhwan followed them in and the older two wrapped their arms around him. It felt like their embrace was the only thing holding him together. He felt so close to breaking. 

Once he managed to calm down they made an unspoken decision to ditch school. He didn’t bother trying to come up with an excuse for when his father inevitably was called about his absence. His father was a kind man and even if Jiwon wouldn’t be able to tell him what had made him ditch, he was sure he’d understand.

* * *

Jiwon had told them in a panic that he’d forgotten his history book at Hanbin’s place. There had been a pleading tone in his voice and Yunhyeong had told him he’d talk to the younger to make him bring it the next day. He hadn’t wanted to talk to Hanbin but he’d do anything to spare Jiwon the pain of having to. Yunhyeong hadn’t expected Hanbin to be difficult about it but the way he’d rushed to promise that he’d bring it had surprised him. He supposed it was some weak attempt at making up for what he’d done. 

The following day Yunhyeong waited by the younger’s locker, arms crossed and gaze hard as he approached. 

“Do you have it?” he asked once he was close enough to be heard and Hanbin nodded hurriedly, slinging his back pack of his shoulder to pull the book out. 

Yunhyeong reached out to grab it but Hanbin seemed to hesitate when letting go, as if he didn’t want to give it to him. But he did, and Yunhyeong wasn’t sure if it was a trick of the light or if there were actual tears in his eyes. 

It didn’t matter either way.

* * *

Yunhyeong was leaning against the wall as Junhoe washed his hands when the door slammed open and Junhoe startled so violently he nearly fell over. Once he got steady on his feet again he froze. 

There was Hanbin, face pale and tears in unfocused eyes. He looked terrified and it was only him falling to his knees right there in the men’s bathrooms that made him spur into action. He strode forward and kneeled in front of the boy, a spark of worry going through him when he crawled back as if he was being attacked. 

“Hanbin?” he tried to get his attention but the slightly older boy only curled up in front of him, shoved awkwardly between a trashcan and the corner of the room. 

“What’s wrong?” Junhoe flinched, having momentarily forgotten Yunhyeong was there too but incredibly relieved that he was.

Junhoe moved out of the way so Yunhyeong could kneel in front of Hanbin but he didn’t even seem aware of them being there. It was unsettling seeing him like this and Junhoe felt a lump form in his stomach at the violent flinch that wracked the younger when Yunhyeong touched his shoulder. 

“Please don’t.” it was barely audible, the pitiful whine he let out and Yunhyeong immediately pulled away.

“Hanbin please-” Yunhyeong practically begged, “what’s going on?”

They didn’t get a response and all they could do was watch as Hanbin struggled to breathe through wrecked sobs. The only clue of how much time had passed was the bell ringing, signifying the end of lunch but none of them moved. 

Hanbin because he couldn’t. Junhoe and Yunhyeong because they wouldn't. They may be angry with Hanbin, but they wouldn’t leave him like this.

Eventually, - after way too long in Junhoe’s opinion - Hanbin calmed down. Junhoe doubted it was because he actually was though, he’d probably just exhausted himself because when he looked up at them he looked completely drained. 

“I’m sorry.” he said, voice rough.

“What happened?” Yunhyeong asked softly but Hanbin just shook his head in response, “Are you alright?”

Hanbin didn’t say anything, instead got up clumsily, leaning heavily against the wall as he did, as if his legs weren’t strong enough to carry him. Junhoe and Yunhyeong followed and Hanbin shakily walked over to the sinks, splashed some water on his face and dried it off with some paper towels.

He looked at them in the mirror, the terror in his eyes from before replaced by a blank look that had become familiar in the weeks Junhoe had only glanced at him since that Monday. It made him feel guilty even though he’d felt right in his anger.

He still did. What Hanbin had done to Jiwon was horrible but seeing him like this felt wrong.

“I’m sorry.” Hanbin said again, voice still rough but a bit more steady.

And then he left. 

Junhoe felt weird for the rest of the day. He had claimed that he hated Hanbin several times since they found out what he’d done, yet he still felt worried about him. Whenever he’d caught sight of him he did, he looked so different since that day. Sometimes just completely empty, other times he just looked on edge, scared. Hanbin wasn’t supposed to look like that.

They met up after school like always and Junhoe couldn’t keep his mouth shut. 

“Hanbin had a panic attack or something in the bathrooms.” he mumbled, feeling a bit uncertain as a gauged their reactions, “He looked really messed up.”

“Messed up how?” Jiwon asked worriedly but tried to cover it by looking around as if uninterested.

“Scared,” Yunhyeong said and he didn’t even try to cover his worry, “almost terrified.”

“Of what?” Donghyuk asked uncertainly.

“Does it matter?” Jinhwan scoffed but it was obvious he still cared, they all did, despite everything.

“He’s been losing weight, and he hasn’t been sleeping.” Jiwon said and none of them knew what to say to that, they’d all noticed it too.

* * *

Chanwoo smiled brightly as he approached and Jiwon tilted his head in question at the unusually expresionable look on his face. The younger was practically bouncing on the spot once he finally came to a stop in front of them, but he didn’t say anything as not to interrupt whatever Yunhyeong and Junhoe was talking about. 

“What are you so excited about?” Jinhwan asked curiously when Yunhyeong finally realised someone had joined them.

“We’re invited to Bomin’s party.” Chanwoo blurted, “Her parents are gonna be away and she wants to fill the house so anyone can come.”

“Really?” Yunhyeong asked and Chanwoo nodded excitedly. Jiwon couldn’t help but smile himself, the younger rarely got excited about things other than video games and free food. 

“Hanbin will be there.” Donghyuk said after a beat of silence and Jiwon could hear the disappointment in his voice.

Jiwon frowned and he was a second away from saying he wouldn’t go but then he realised that meant the rest of them wouldn’t either. In some weird display of loyalty. He didn’t want them to lose out when they so obviously wanted to go, so he shrugged. 

“He shouldn’t ruin anything else.” he said and smirked at the happily surprised look on Donghyuk’s face, “We’ll just avoid him there.”

“You sure?” Chanwoo asked, tone somewhere between apprehensive and hopeful.

“Yeah.” Jiwon smiled reassuringly, “We deserve to have some fun.”

* * *

He didn’t want to be there but he didn’t want to have to come with an excuse why he didn’t show up next week. 

There were a lot of people and he stuck himself to the wall and pretended to listen to the conversation around him but his focus was elsewhere. On Jiwon and the others hanging out in the corner of the room, laughing and drinking while purposefully ignoring him - he didn’t blame them, it was his own fault. It still hurt though and when he tried to pull his attention to anything else he was reminded of Sooyoung sitting on the couch across the room, giggling and twirling her hair as she flirted with Sobin.

Someone tapped his shoulder and he looked over to see Bomin smiling up at him. Her hair was neatly curled and she looked great but he didn’t want to deal with her. The girl had been trying to get his attention for weeks now and he’d hoped she’d get the hint that he wasn’t interested but obviously, no such luck.

“Do you want to get some air?” she asked over the music.

“I’m good.” he said dismissively, hoping she’d just go away. 

She didn’t and instead leaned in close. Too close. With a smile on her lips that was probably supposed to be alluring but to Hanbin it looked terrifying.

“Don’t bother!” Sooyoung yelled from across the room, making some of the conversations stop as they looked at her, “It’s useless when he’s been drinking.”

Hanbin glanced down at his cup of water. Anything so he didn’t have to look at her.

“What are you talking about?” Bomin asked, sounding amused.

“He could barely even get hard, he was so out of it. Plus-” she paused as a laugh escaped, “he cries during sex!”

The room erupted in laughter and it felt like the sound was tearing him apart. But despite it, he couldn’t stop himself from looking over at them. At Jiwon.

They weren’t laughing. They didn’t look amused in the slightest and he tried to find resentment in their gaze but it wasn’t there.

It didn’t make sense. 

He needed to get out of there.

* * *

“You bitch!” Junhoe yelled, rising from his seat to storm up to Sooyoung but Yunhyeong was quick in catching his arm and pulling him back.

Jiwon saw him lean in close to whisper in his ear but he didn’t care much for what he was saying. All that was on his mind was Hanbin’s panicked look and he shrugged off Chanwoo’s hand that had gripped his arm the minute Sooyoung started speaking. He thought he heard someone say his name but he didn’t care and pushed past the all the people.

He needed to get to Hanbin. 

Fortunately, it didn’t take him long. The younger is right outside, sitting curled up, pressed against the wall as if he wanted to become part of it. Jiwon made sure his steps were loud as he got closer and kneeled in front of him. His heart broke when Hanbin looked up, tears streaming down his face, hand clenched firmly around his shirt, right above his heart.

Jiwon has seen him like this many times before but for the first time since he first caught Hanbin panicking - more than a year ago now- , he didn’t know what to do.

“Is it true?” Jiwon asked, needing to know in order to help, “What she was saying. Was it true?”

“Why?” Hanbin gasped, hand still clutched to his chest, “So you can rub it in my face?”

That hurt.

“Hanbin-”

“I know I deserve it-” Hanbin was working himself up further and Jiwon wanted so badly to touch him, hold him, but he wasn’t sure if he’d let him, “just not today, please Jiwon, not today.”

“Hold my hand.” he’s said it before, many times, but this time Hanbin hesitates, “Let me help.”

Hanbin’s hand trembles as he holds it out and Jiwon wraps his fingers around it. Steadying him.

“Hold your breath when I squeeze, just like usual.” 

But it’s not like usual. And Hanbin’s breath is still coming in pants. He tightens his hold further. Hanbin holds his breath and when Jiwon loosens the grip he lets it out.

It stutters. 

Jiwon squeezes again and Hanbin inhales shakily.

It takes some time but eventually Hanbin’s breath calms. He’s pale and his hand is cold in Jiwon’s.

“I’m sorry.” Hanbin pulled his hand back and Jiwon instantly missed its weight in his, “Thank you.”

“Was she telling the truth?” he asked again and Hanbin closed his eyes as if it hurt to hear the words.

“Jiwon please-”

“I’m not being mean.” Jiwon said firmly and Hanbin looked up at him, a vulnerable look in his eyes, “I just need to know.”

“Yes.” Hanbin said, voice cracking on the single syllable, “I told you I didn’t mean to, I was so drunk.”

“You didn’t want it.” Jiwon whispered, and it was all starting to make sense.

“Of course I didn’t.” Hanbin said, “I love you, I didn’t mean to hurt you like this.”

“She raped you.” it hurt to say it out loud but what hurt more was the confused look on Hanbin’s face.

“What? No.” Hanbin shook his head, looking at Jiwon like he was crazy.

“But you didn’t want it and she knew you were drunk.” Jiwon said, “That’s rape, she took advantage of you, right?”

“She’s a girl.” Hanbin said.

“What does that have to do with anything?” 

“Girls can’t rape guys.” Hanbin said it like he believed it.

“They can. Rape is when there’s a lack of consent.” Hanbin still looked confused.

“I didn’t say no.” Hanbin said, tears forming in his eyes.

“But did you say yes?”

Hanbin shook his head slowly, as if trying to process what Jiwon was saying. And then his face scrunched up as an ugly sob escaped. Jiwon made to move forward but stopped himself shy of touching Hanbin.

“Can I hug you?” he asked instead.

“Please.” Hanbin cried and fell forward when Jiwon wrapped his arms around him. 

It wasn’t pretty. The two of them on the cold ground, awkwardly clinging to each other but _god_ had Jiwon missed holding Hanbin. He wished it would have been under other circumstances and he wished he hadn’t been the one to cause this. But he pushed those thoughts down, he’d deal with the guilt later.

He caught movement at the corner of his eye and he looked over, unconsciously tightening his hold around Hanbin but it relaxed when he saw it was just the guys. They looked to be in varying states of worry and angry. Jiwon briefly wondered if Junhoe had beat someone up given the fire in his eyes.

“You guys okay?” Jinhwan asked, walking towards them with the others in tow.

Hanbin threw himself back at the words, tear staining his face as an almost scared look flashed across it before shame took its place.

“Sorry.” he mumbled and Jiwon wasn’t quite sure what he was apologizing for, but it was getting cold and Hanbin probably felt like shit.

“You wanna go home?” he asked and Hanbin gave a small nod, “Your parents, are they-”

“They’re away for the weekend.”

* * *

Hanbin wasn’t quite sure what to make of the situation. Jiwon had helped him up and now had an arm securely wrapped around his waist as the others trailed behind them. None of them had spoken apart from Jinhwan’s question that had made Hanbin’s heart nearly beat out of his chest. The others were probably glaring at him for being so close to Jiwon after having hurt him like he had but he didn’t think he’d be able to walk without his support. 

He didn’t know what to make of Jiwon’s reaction earlier. He wasn’t sure if he believed what he’d said. Jiwon seemed to mean it though but Hanbin knew what kind of person Jiwon was, a good one. It wouldn’t have mattered who he had found outside the house freaking out like he had, Jiwon would have helped anyone.

Even if they didn’t deserve the help.

Hanbin let out a sigh of relief as they walked up the driveway to his house. For once, he was glad he lived in the same neighbourhood as the rest of the rich kids. His hand shook when he unlocked the door and let them in. He stepped away from Jiwon and wrapped his arms around himself as he turned to look at them.

“You guys don’t have to stay.” he said, cringing at how rough his voice sounded.

“Do you want us to go?” 

Hanbin froze at the question. He’d thought they’d be happy to leave as soon as they knew he’d gotten home safely and he wasn’t quite sure what he wanted. Well, he didn’t want to be alone, but he also didn’t think he could handle it if the others’ facade would drop and their harsh glares return.

Yet he still found himself answering, “No.” 

The corners of Jiwon’s lips tugged up in a small smile and Hanbin felt like he’d made the right decision. He took off his shoes and watched as the others took of their coats, anxiety spiking through his body when he realised he’d left his own at Bomin’s but he pushed it down. It would have to be an issue for another day. 

He led the others into the living room, hating how unfamiliar the whole thing felt when just a few weeks ago this was a regular occurence. There was an awkward silence as they settled on the couches and Hanbin pondered if he should offer them a drink or something. But he felt tired and the idea of standing now that he’d sat down felt like a daunting task.

“We should have asked you before,” Yunhyeong spoke up softly, looking at him with an expression Hanbin couldn’t decipher, “but we’re asking now. What happened with Sooyoung?” 

Images from that night flashed behind his eyelids. Sometimes he’d still feel her weight on him - around him. He’d feel her lips trailing down his body and her tongue forcing its way inside his mouth as he just laid there. He felt disgusting in those moments and if he told the others, he was sure they’d look at him like he was. He didn’t want them to know but something in Yunhyeong’s voice asking him to tell them made it feel like maybe - just maybe - they wouldn’t. 

It sounded like a chance. 

He wanted them back and if telling them would somehow bring them back to him, then he would. Even if just thinking about it made him feel sick, made him hate himself. He hoped they wouldn’t hate him for it, more than they already did.

“She said she was going to show me somewhere to lay down cause I was barely able to stand.” his voice was barely above a whisper but he could see the others’ attention on him, “She took me to her room and she didn’t leave, just shoved me down on the bed and crawled on top of me. I didn’t realise what was going on until she started unbuttoning my shirt but I didn’t say anything.”

“That bitch.” Junhoe hissed under his breath.

“It was like I was frozen.” Hanbin continued despite the interruption, “Pathetic, huh?”

“No.” 

Hanbin blinked in surprise at the echoed word. 

“She took advantage of you.” Jinhwan said, anger lacing his words but Hanbin could feel that it wasn’t directed at him, “She raped you.”

“She’s a girl.” Hanbin shook his head, “I’m taller and stronger than her, I should have pushed her off.”

“You were drunk.” Chanwoo protested.

“That doesn’t excuse it.” Hanbin said, “Being drunk doesn’t make you cheat.”

Yunhyeong flinched at the words, “I didn’t know that’s what happened Hanbin, if I’d known, I never would have put the blame on you like that. I’m so sorry.”

“We should have known better.” Jiwon said sadly, getting up from the couch to kneel in front of him, “I should have known better. I’m so sorry Hanbin.”

“You don’t have to apologize.” Hanbin felt tears form in his eyes again as he looked at the guilty expressions of his… _friends?_

“We do.” Jiwon said, wrapping his hands around Hanbin’s, “We know you Hanbin, we should have asked you to explain. We shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.”

“I don’t blame you for it.” Hanbin sniffled, “They weren’t wrong.”

“Yes they were.” Junhoe said, voice a mix of exasperation and sadness, “You were raped, that’s not cheating.”

“But-”

“The gender doesn’t matter,” Jiwon interrupted, “get that through your head, okay? You’re not the one at fault here.”

“I-” he didn’t know what to say or what to think.

They meant what they said, he could see it. But he still felt so ashamed. He’d hurt Jiwon. He had made them resent him and he didn’t blame them one bit. Yet, they seemed to blame themselves. 

A sob escaped at the turmoil in his head and Jiwon swiftly climbed up on the couch to hold him tight and Hanbin couldn’t resist clinging to him. His hands clenched at the back of Jiwon’s shirt as he cried. The noises that were escaping him were ugly and loud and he could feel himself wetting the shoulder of the shirt with tears and snot but he couldn’t stop.

An arm wrapped around his shoulders and a hand clenched at his thigh, letting him know the others were there too, offering their support. 

It felt good.

He hadn’t been hugged in so long, he’d missed it. They were there, and they cared. It made him cry harder but their hold only tightened and he could hear them letting out hums and words of comfort. He couldn’t make out what exactly it was that they were saying but it didn’t matter. 

They were there.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter:  
> @Ebbzon1
> 
> xoxo


End file.
